Magical Disaster
by Whysuke
Summary: America got a hold of England's magic wand, and accidentally put a spell on Belarus to fall instantly in love with the first man she sees. It's a dream come true for Russia, but reality turned into a nightmare for America!


**Magical Disaster**

Within the dark, dusty basement, one nation on the verge of creating an enchanted item that would change the course of history. The only lighting within this basement was a few old lamps that were flickering on and off every few moments due to their old age, adding more dramatic effect to this magical encounter. Potions of multiple colors were on old bookshelves and were also laid out on the wooden oak table along with a cauldron filled with steamy green liquid. Among the magical brew, was a cloaked nation chatting some obscure summoning. Golden light suddenly shot from the cauldron, and filled the room with a blinding brightness. The nation put his arm up to shield his eyes, and moments later the light dulled to reveal a magical wand hovering over the now empty cauldron.

"Yes! YESS!" The cloaked nation screamed. "My masterpiece is finally complete! Now all I have to do is-" Just then the basement door flew open, and the natural light of day filled the old dusty room.

"Uh, dude…..what are you doing?" The silhouette asked, carrying a hamburger and sipping a icy cold soda from McDonalds.

"You gitt! I told you not to interrupt me until I was finished! What do you want?"

"Just wanted to see if you were hungry bro, wanna hamburger? I bought a few extra…" He said between bites of the deliciously fattening meal.

"NO I DO NOT WANT A BLOODY HAMBURGUR!" He said as he uncloaked himself and stomped up the stairs that were squeaking on every step.

"I'm going to go for some fish and chips, DON'T. TOUCH. ANYTHING." The younger nation mumbled a reply as he sipped is extra large soda.

"UNDERSTOOD?" The elder snapped

"yeeeesss." Alfred whined in an annoying tone, "I won't touch anything." With that, England ran out the door with his green satin cloak trailing behind him. Alfred waited until the door closed and Arthur's footsteps faded away before turning to look at the door to the basement. A big grin was then plastered across his face. He ran down the stairs into the basement, carful not to spill any of his food, and observed every detail in amazement.

"So this is what Iggy does on his free time…." He said examining the potions neatly organized on a shelf. He slowly and cautiously walked around, trying his best not to move anything out of place in fear the elder might find out about his intrusion. The basement was stuffy with the smell of dust that you could obviously see along with spider webs formed on potions in the back of the shelves. He looked around the table, stuck his head in the empty cauldron for a quick peek, and stumbled when he felt a tickling sensation on his foot which was a small cockroach that ran across the room and into a crack on the floorboards. The little creature took the hero by surprise and he fell onto the floor screaming, dropping his hamburger in the process but surprisingly, his drink stayed perfectly in hand. He quickly got up and brushed himself off with his free hand; he was glad nobody was there to hear that un-heroic noise.

The young nation then noticed something particularly shiny behind the cauldron,  
>"What's this…?" He said aloud with curiosity brimming sparkles among his ocean blue eyes. From the looks of it, it seemed to be a wand of some sort that was glowing a mystical green aura around the top that was in the shape of a star.<p>

"Duuuddee, this is totally wicked!" He said setting down his soda and grabbing hold of the wand filled with great, unknown power. He moved his hand in a back and fourth motion, as if using such wand in a great heroic battle.

"I wonder what freakishly awesome things I can do with this!" He then ran up the basement stairs and then out the door with his newly found entertainment clenched in his hands.

He ran down the pathway from England's house down to a small pond that was surrounded by lively green foliage and trees, so if the elder noticed his wand was missing he wouldn't be able to find the culprit. Though America doubted the elder nation would even notice something was missing.

"hmm, now how do I use this thing?" He said while he stopped to catch his breath, observing it closer. Just then he heard the echoing sounds of screaming coming from the distance towards him.

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" The mysterious voice echoed. The sudden noise startled the nation, causing him to look around and find the cause of this distanced screaming.  
>"Marry me! Marry me! Marry me!" He also heard, along with two pairs of feet were hastily running near. He turned around to identify the voices and then Russia ran out of the bushes closely followed by his little sister, Belarus.<p>

"I don't want to marry you, da!" Russia cried, dodging Belarus's grasps, causing her to hug the air instead of himself.

"But nii-san! I want to become one with you!" She said in a low, creepy voice could make anybody shiver with fear, especially Russia. America just observed the two, not daring to interfere with the young ladies determined intentions. Belarus was digging in the bushes looking for her nii-san as he quickly jumped out and ran past America, only to hind behind some more bushes on the other side of the pond. Belarus caught a quick glance of the incredibly fast nation, ran in the same direction, and bumped into America. The two stumbled to the ground and this caused the magical wand to fly out of America's hand. Once the wand hit the ground, a lightning fast bolt of magic came out of the top and bounced off several objects with a 'doink' sound before finally hitting Belarus.  
>America sat up and notice Belarus on the ground unconscious.<p>

"Oh god, Belarus….are you okay?" Hearing that, Russia slowly and cautiously poked his head up from the bushes to witness what sad fate has been brought upon the clueless nation.

"Ow…my head…" Belarus mumbled. She slowly got up and opened her eyes to focused on the hamburger loving nation in front of her.  
>"My love~" She cooed.<p>

"uh, What…?" The dumbfounded nation replied.

"Marry me!" She giggled as she fell into the nations arms.

"Um...m-m-marry y-you? We haven't even been on a first d-date!" He stuttered as he crawled back leaving the girl to fall on her face. She laid there in silence for a few moments, then held one hand out and started clawing her way towards America, leaving large scratches in the dirt.

"I said…merrrryyyy mee" She said in a murderous tone of voice. America's jaw dropped and you can tell exactly what he was thinking merely by looking at his face expression; oh shit! He tried to crawl away but she grabbed his leg as he tried to grab a hold of anything he could to escape this terrible fate.

"NOOOOOOOO!" he screamed as Belarus dragged him towards her, inch by inch. She turned him around to face her and pinned both his arms above his head.  
>"You can't escape me, ammerricaaa! These clothes that are keeping apart will soon be gone" She laughed hysterically.<p>

"This, this is insane! You don't really love me your under a spell! YOU LOVE RUSSIA!" He tried to explain, but it was obvious she wasn't going to stop! Russia, who was previously terrified of his used-to-be stalker couldn't have had a bigger smile on his face.

"I'm free!" He said as he jumped out of the bushes skipping along the path with sunflowers and sparkles trailing behind him.

"RUSSIA! HELP ME PLEASE!" America cried, "NO BELERUS, LOOK OVER THERE, ITS RUSSIA! YOU'RE NII-SAN! YOU WANT TO MARRY HIM NOT ME!" Russia didn't even look back, he just merrily continued to skip down the path, getting as far away from Belarus as possible.

"It's your problem now, da?" He said as he skipped away.

_Meanwhile at England's house_,

"Now where did that wand go!" Arthur groaned as he searched around his basement. He checked in the potion cupboards, under the table, in the empty cauldron, on the floor, and then he noticed something odd.  
>"what the…? Blood?" he walked over and dipped his finger in the mysterious red liquid and then held it up to his nose<p>

"KETCHUP!" He yelled. The trail of ketchup that led all the way to Alfred's half eaten hamburger he dropped earlier that day. This is all starting to make sense to the British nation; somebody obviously has tampered in his basement and he knew exactly who it was.  
>"AMMMERRIICAAAAAAAAAA!"<p>

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" America shouted. He finally manage to break free from Belarus's grasps, but only after she ripped off his bomber jacket and unbuttoned half of his shirt. He stumbled as he tried to run away, but quickly regained balance and picked up speed to get as far away from this crazy psycho bitch as possible.  
>"You can run but you can't hide~" She said evilly as she started to run after her newly found love, clenching his jacket tightly in her hands.<p> 


End file.
